Discussion on Games Wiki:Requirements
Note, this page could change at any time, and is in the process of getting clean code. Ask a Admin on the Wiki for more information. Requirements If you get disapproved, it might be one of the most common reasons: * Edit farming * Due to breaking the rules * Lack of time being on this wiki * Discuss with a Admin for more information. The only excuse for skipping this requirement to get a role would be lacking of the people with that role (Ex: lacking of Content Mods, Admins). However, you still need approval from a sysop. Challenges Challenges are tasks that are optional to replace requirements for a staff role. Depending on how many requirements you want it to fill in, and what roll you are trying to get, this will affect how hard the assigned challenge will be. If you want any challenges, ask any Administrator or Content Moderator for them/it. Inactivity Inactive staff will be demoted. If any member of staff is leaving for a period of time, they should notify someone. Rollback This role comes with chat/discussion moderator rights. * Length of time contributing: You have been contributing to the wiki for 15 days or more. * Badges Required: Key to the Discussion Doors! * Must have No Blocks in their history Discuss with a Admin for more information. Becoming a Chat Moderator * Length of time contributing: You have been contributing to the wiki for 1 month or more. * Badges required: You have received the 14+ Streak! 15 or more total badges required. * Edit count: You have made 225+ edits. * Block Log: Must have No Blocks in their history * Leaderboard: At least in tenth place. Must have at least 350 points. * Challenges (Alternate option to replace rest of requirements): '''You successfully complete two separate challenges (max) from a staff member in the time allotted. * '''Discuss with a Admin for more information. Becoming a Content Moderator * Contribute for at least 3 months. * Badges required: Big Discusser, Big Plans, 35 or more total badges * Edit Count: 450+ edits * Leaderboard: in fifteenth place or higher, 590+ points. * Challenges (Alternate option to replace rest of requirements):' three separate challenges (max) * '''Discuss with a Admin for more information. ' Administrator * '''Badges required: 60 or more total badges * Leaderboard: in tenth place or higher * Be active for an extended period of time. * Be agreed upon by the rest of the staff. * Have the general community consensus. * Discuss with a Admin for more information. Bureaucrat A bureaucrat will promote an admin if they choose to leave and give up their user rights. Otherwise, there is no need for a new bureaucrat. If there is currently no active Bureaucrat, contact Community Central for an adoption request. You will also need approval from another admin to do so. * Badges Required: Your a Pretty Good Discusser! * Leaderboard: in tenth place or higher Category:Browse Category:Wiki Ranks Category:Wiki Stuff